My Name is Tungulria
by The Manta Ray Muderer
Summary: This is warriors basiclally but with wolves.


My name is Tungulria. I am a native Alaskan wolf. I used to live in the North Slope with my pack of about 6 or 7 wolves. One ordinary day I was out hunting away from my pack. I heard what sounded like someone sneezing but I was not alarmed because I had seen many of the nomadic Eskimo tribes around here hunting. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then blackness came.

A few days later I woke up and I was overwhelmed by strange scents. There was a dire taste in the air. All I could hear was humans talking loudly near me. I could only feel cold hard metal on my stomach. Then nothing just silence and blackness.

When I woke up I was in a pen with foliage around me. There was no one there save for one small wolf in the corner. "Who are you?" he growled eyeing me suspiciously. "My name is Tungulria" I answered. "I'm called Roko." he barked still looking at me suspiciously. I saw a strange symbol on the back of his head. Then the sleep came.

I was woken by loud barking to my left. I figured I must have fallen asleep next to the food-flap (I knew of the food-flap as I had watched wolves in the zoo in Alaska). I saw that it was early morning so I got to my paws and waited for some food. When I got my food I gulped it down hungrily for I had not eaten in days.

I then walked to the front of the cage and looked out. Across from us I saw lions. "Ahh someone new eh?" the biggest lion rumbled. "Who are you" I asked "they call me Goldenheart" he answered. Suddenly I remembered something. "I've heard of you before" I barked. So you _have_ heard of me. Most of the animals around here haven't even heard a story about a story about me." He replied. "Well I _am_ the leader of my pack" I boasted. "Well I must go now" he replied "Alright 'bye" I barked.

I then went to lie down. Suddenly I sat bolt upright. I remembered what the symbol on Roko's head was. All wolfs eventually grew one when they joined. He was a Clan wolf! The symbol I had seen was that of the SunClan. "Roko?" I asked nervously. "Yes Tungulria?" he answered. "I was just wondering. Are you in a Clan?" I asked. "I _was_ in a Clan. That is until these HalfPaws captured me." He answered. "Oh, Okay I answered

For the next few days I exercised a lot more than usual. Every night I would try and formulate some plan to get Roko and me out of this dreadful place. On one ordinary night I discovered that the people who fed us had left the food-flap unlocked. It was just big enough for Roko and me to barely squeeze through. We both crept through the flap and leaped onto the outer wall of the zoo. We then walked to Central Park. We slept there for the night.

In the morning we started walking to New York harbor. No one bothered us because we looked like two ordinary husky dogs. On the way we grew hungry. We saw a vendor handing out hot dogs. We each jumped up and grabbed one of the hot dogs. We ate them on the way to New York harbor. When we got New York harbor we luckily found a ship and stowed away on the first ship to Alaska. It was a large freighter delivering parts of oil rigs to Alaska. No one saw us because we hid in the cargo hold.

For some unknown reason the ship we were on never made it to Alaska. It only made it to Washington We had to get off here or be taken back to New York. While we were walking around looking for food we smelled some very delectable steaks being barbequed. We followed our noses until we reached the source of the delicious fragrance. While Roko distracted the small family at the front door I snatched two of the mouth-watering steaks. When I was done I got Roko and we left.

We went to the nearest park we could find which luckily was only a few blocks away. We then found a secluded area away from people to eat our steaks. When we were done it was early evening. For the rest of the night we made sure nobody could find us.

When I woke up in the morning I found a man lying next to us. He woke up within the next hour. When he did I sniffed him suspiciously. He was not alarmed. He said "You want some food pooch?" I started panting and he gave me some food.

When Roko woke up he started barking at the man. "Be quiet" I barked "He is not going to hurt us. He gave me food." The man asked if Roko wanted some food and gave some to him.

By the power of SkyClan Roko was able to give the man the power to understand all canine animals. The man said "My name is Vinegard Waltakshin. But you can call me Vine for short. What are your names?" "My name is Tungulria" I barked "I am called Rockheart. But just call me Roko." Roko barked

"Do you know how we can get to Alaska very fast" I asked. "Actually yes. My brother owns a cargo plane company. I could probably get you on a flight uh… I don't know next week maybe." Vine said.

The next went by very quickly. He got us on a flight on Wednesday. He got his car and drove us to the airstrip. The plane we were getting on was called the Queen Marybelle. "We will come back and visit" I howled over the roar of the engines. Then the plane door was closed.

The ride took about an hour. When we got to Alaska we got off of the plane and went to a few different national wildlife reserves. After about three weeks of searching and failing we finally found my pack.

We found out where they where and went straight to where they were. When we got back to my pack I was welcomed very warmly back. Roko not so much. We talked and caught up on what had happened while I was gone. Everyone had been very worried about me. While I was gone my son took good care of the clan. Three new pups had been born and they were very cute. The hunters had found a few new herds of caribou and they were larger than the rest for some reason. We went and caught a few caribou and we brought them back to the pack.

It was then that Roko announced a surprise to us all. He wanted us to join his Clan! We all accepted his offer. Then by the powers of SkyClan he made us all part of his Clan, SunClan. It was then that I knew my full potential I was supposed to be in SunClan. We then walked until we reached the Canadian border. We then walked to a new life.

Look for book 2 soon

Tempers run high in the Clan as they find out what Rockheart has done. 10 more mouths to feed means less prey for everybody else.

Book 2 in the Wolves Clan series.

My name is Tumblefang.


End file.
